So wrong, so sudden, so good
by darkens4841
Summary: There comes a time when you can't resist any longer. yuzuxkarin, yuri, incest, smut, bondage.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I have no idea what made me do this. I don't typically write Bleach fics, but I was looking through them all, and was like "what the hell". Unfortunately, this cist on the ass of fan fiction is what resulted. To all those who read my other fics, yeah, this wasn't in the plan . **

**On with the horrible-ness!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…and after this fic, no one will want me to**

**Warnings: yuri, incest, yeah…**

It all started innocently enough; a smile when nothing funny was said, various touches here and there, on the arm or shoulder or back; nothing too drastic; certainly nothing to suggest progression.

But then the smiles became more longing, almost dreamlike. The touches lingered, the fingers traveling along the body leaving a mysterious trail of goose bumps.

It wasn't long before a pattern started.

At first Yuzu was just admiring Karin. Who wouldn't, especially someone like Yuzu. Karin was a strong-hearted, noble person. When they started growing up, however, Yuzu was surprised to discover it had escalated from admiration to desire. The tomboy was developing into a beautiful woman, someone Yuzu couldn't keep her eyes away from. She found herself watching her sister sleep in the bed next to her, forcing herself to not give into her temptations to get up and run her hands along the strong body.

She feared that Karin was beginning to notice something though, she had even confronted Yuzu about it…sort of. She thought Yuzu was on drugs, and was concerned. Although she found the idea quite humorous, she found herself lost in the worried gaze that Karin was giving her.

After a while, Yuzu just couldn't take it anymore, and she started to plan. Normally the girl wasn't this calculating, but the circumstances were different. She either had to try to seduce Karin, or figure out a way to subdue her so Yuzu could have her fill. She knew raping her sister was probably the worst thing that could possibly happen, but if she didn't satisfy her needs soon, worse things might happen.

Yuzu decided to put her plan into action one day after Karin got home from playing soccer with her friends because she would be tired and probably put up less of a fight should it come down to it. When she heard the front door slam close followed by a "I'm home!", Yuzu nearly dropped the plate she was washing. It was time for her to finally have her sister.

"How was the game?" Yuzu gave her sister a nervous smile.

"I killed, what else do you expect." She gave Yuzu a cocky smile before turning around and heading to their room. "I gotta go change though." Yuzu gulped and set down her towel and followed her sister quietly.

She followed Karin and closed the door behind them, locking it quietly. Karin turned around with a curious look on her face, "Uh, need somethin'?" Yuzu nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead she began to slowly close the gap between her and Karin.

Karin raised her eyebrow and began to back up, but it wasn't long before she hit the wall behind her. Yuzu continued her slow walking, a look in her eyes that Karin couldn't quite place. After a few more steps Yuzu had closed the gap completely, and she pressed her body up against her sister's larger one. She ran her hands up and down Karin's thighs and was happy to see the tomboy blush and gulp.

"W-what do you think you're doin'?" Karin was about to step out of the way but froze when she felt her sisters hands fiddling with her belt buckle. Karin gasped and just stared down into the girl's eyes searching for an answer, her mouth unable to function. Yuzu just smirked and slowly pulled her belt off and threw it on a bed.

She pressed herself as close to her older sister as she could go and brought her hands up to Karin's shoulders and neck. Karin was still in too much shock to resist when one of Yuzu's hands made their way up behind her head and brought her in for a rough kiss. After a second though, Karin realized what was going on and pushed her sister away.

"What's the matter with you!" Yuzu was startled for a split second, but she wasn't about to give up.

"You don't even want to know." With that she grabbed the front of Karin's shirt and forcefully turned her around and threw her onto the bed. She quickly straddled the older girl and pinned her hands above her head. Yuzu crushed her lips against Karin's and began to kiss her forcefully. Unable to control herself entirely, Yuzu ground her hips against those of her sister's and was pleased when Karin let out a small moan. Yuzu took the opportunity to force her tongue far into her sister's mouth.

Yuzu parted for air and reached under the mattress for a pair of handcuffs. Before she could protest, Karin found her hands cuffed to the bed and her sister's mouth at her neck. Still straddling Karin, Yuzu reached under the mattress again and retrieved a blindfold and another piece of cloth. She placed the blindfold over her sister's glazed over eyes before giving her one last kiss. She used the cloth as a gag when she finished the kiss. Yuzu leaned over and pulled Karin's pocket knife off her night stand and used it to cut open her shirt and sports bra. Greedily Yuzu attacked her sister's chest with her mouth, running her tongue and teeth over the breasts and sensitive nipples.

With all of the sensations her sister was giving her, and her lack of movement and sight, Karin lost any control she might have had. She moaned loudly and arched her chest towards Yuzu's busy mouth. Yuzu, satisfied with the response, removed herself from Karin's chest. Ignoring her sister's pleas for more, she sat up on her sister's lap and removed her own shirt and bra. She got up and started to pull down Karin's jeans, satisfied to see that her panties were soaked. Once the offending garment was successfully removed, Yuzu tore the panties off. She was hypnotized by the sight of her sister's dripping sex before her and couldn't help but lean forward and take an experimental lick.

At the contact, Karin bucked her hips up roughly with a grunt and Yuzu brought her hands up to hold her sister in place to continue her licking. She was addicted to the taste immediately and felt herself getting wetter by the second. Soon Karin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and panting heavily. When her panting grew more desperate and her moans more primal, Yuzu stopped. She looked up and saw her sister's need for release was so great she was almost crying. Yuzu smirked and stood up to take off her own skirt and panties before getting back on the bed. Karin could feel her sister's heat and it was driving her crazier than she already was.

Feeling her own body ache with desire, Yuzu placed herself in between her older sister's legs and lined their pussies up. Yuzu reached a hand down between them and lightly rubbed her sister's clit, forcing the young woman to thrust her hips up. When her own pussy came in contact with that of Yuzu's, Karin let out a great moan and brought her hips up to Yuzu's again and began grinding with all her might. Yuzu started panting and moaning as well and began grinding into her sister. Yuzu brought her hands down to balance herself, placing one next to Karin's body and the other on Karin's chest to periodically play with her breasts. Soon they were too into it to do anything else and Yuzu just left her hand planted in the middle of Karin's chest. The smaller girl's weight on her chest was making it hard to breath, but Karin couldn't stop her thrusting.

Their thrusts were in unison and both were practically screaming in ecstasy. It was a good thing that no one else was home, but Yuzu planned that as well. After a few more thrusts, Karin came with a scream. Yuzu thrusted a few more times before she herself was overtaken by an explosive orgasm and she collapsed onto her sister out of exhaustion.

They both laid there panting for a minute before Yuzu reached up and pulled off Karin's gag. The older girl licked her lips before the job was taken over by Yuzu. The kiss was chaste and quick. When they separated, Yuzu pulled off the blindfold to stare into her sister's dark eyes. Karin blinked a few times before focusing on the girl on top of her.

"So, you still wanna know what's the matter with me?" Yuzu asked with a smirk.

Karin was silent for a moment as she looked into the eye's of her younger sister before she came up with an answer, "It doesn't matter, I like it anyway." She smiled and was met by another kiss. Yuzu looked at the clock and gasped at the time, she jumped up and pulled on her clothes before looking back at the young woman on the bed. She smirked and turned to leave the room.

"Hey, you gonna uncuff me?" Karin sounded slightly desperate, but Yuzu merely turned around and shrugged.

"Why, you'll just end up like that again tonight." With those words she exited the room leaving a stunned and horny Karin on the bed.

**Yeah, wow, I actually meant for Karin to be the dominant one, but I suppose that is a bit obvious. I don't care about you guys, but I like the way this turned out. R&R, but for every "Yuri is wrong" "Incest is wrong" review I get, I will write 2 more stories with yuri incest, yeah. I don't give a damn what you say about me though, I use it as motivation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So for some reason, my internet isn't workin right now, so I decided that I would just go ahead and write the second chapter to this. I wasn't originally planning to have a second chapter, but I was struck with a rock of inspiration one day and decided to go along with it. Enough of my babbling though, let's continue our story shall we?**

**This chapter takes place immediately after the last one, so Karin is not in the room alone for that long. Just thought I'd clarify.**

**Warnings: bondage, yuri, incest, the works**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either a bottle of bleach, or the manga Bleach **

_That was the weirdest thing I think I have, or ever will do. She's my sister for crying out loud! Though I never would have thought she would have it in her…_ Karin struggled lightly against the metal cuffs around her wrists. She looked down at her body and sighed at its appearance. Completely unveiled to the world, she shivered slightly at the cold air that hit her body. _She just had to ruin a perfectly good shirt too._ The teenager's tattered t-shirt hung limply at her side, a heavy reminder of the actions she just partook of with Yuzu. 

Outside of the room she heard the front door close and her father's loud voice rumble throughout the house. She strained her ears to the conversation between he and Yuzu. 

"Hey there, Yuzu! Makin' dinner already?" Ishin asked the young woman loudly.

"Yes, I'm going to be busy later, so we are going to have an earlier meal. I hope that's alright." Her sister's quiet voice required Karin's utmost attention, and even then she wasn't sure she had heard the other girl correctly. 

_She doesn't mean me does she?_ Although Karin couldn't deny the fact that she had greatly enjoyed what she had done, the tomboy still had trouble accepting it. Not only had she just had sex with another female, she had had sex with her _sister_. Holding her breath, she continued to listen into the conversation between her two family members.

"Busy, eh? What are you gonna be busy with?" Karin rolled her eyes at her father's nosyness. 

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with." The older sister could have sworn that Yuzu was smirking as she said that, and the thought caused her to pull against the cuffs once again.

_How long is she gonna leave me here…my arm is starting to fall asleep._ Frowning, Karin tried to make herself more comfortable, but it wasn't much use. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. Her thoughts began to wander back to her experience she had minutes before. The young woman couldn't help but wish that she could feel her sister's slender hands run along her body again. _I know it's wrong, but who's gonna stop us?_ As she became more aroused at the memories, her mind began to rationalize the situation she was in. It wasn't long before she craved her sister again, and the teenager started hoping that Yuzu would return soon.

The minutes ticked by and Karin continued to fantasize about the possibilities of what would happen when her sister returned. She rubbed her legs together as her thoughts raged on and her body responded accordingly.

A sharp sound resonated through the room causing Karin to jerk out of her mind. When she realized that the sound was the doorknob turning, her heart began to race. She knew that there were only two people that would be entering the room right now, and although her father should 

have known better, the possibility was still there. Karin gulped and watched as the door slowly opened. 

Even though the lights were off, and the room had darkened as the sun went down, she could tell that the intruder was not her father. This discovery, however, did not cause the young woman to relax. She kept her eyes on Yuzu as she began to move around the room as if nothing was wrong. The younger twin proceeded to tidy up the room, not once even acknowledging her sister. 

Karin was confused. Her sister's actions were completely different from before. It was almost as if she was mocking her older sister. Almost as if she wanted Karin to make the first move, but what could she do while tied to the bed? 

_Does she want me to ask? No, I think she wants me to beg. _Karin's eyes went wide. Sure, she may want to do something, but she wasn't comfortable enough with the situation yet to flat out _beg_ for it…was she? She continued to watch as Yuzu bent over to pick up a rogue sock flashing Karin a view of her panties in the process. When Karin saw this, all the memories of the first time came flashing back, all the sensations hit her at once, and all rational thought went out the window.

She wanted it, and she wanted it now.

"Yuzu?" Karin's was surprised at now weak her voice suddenly sounded. In her head, she had wanted to sound more demanding, but it ended up sounding like a plea.

Yuzu smiled sweetly at the voice of her obsession. She could hear the longing that Karin had, and in truth, she was feeling it just as bad. In the short half hour that she spent preparing dinner, she had to fight the urge to barge into the room and jump her sister again. This time, however, she wanted Karin to want it. She wanted Karin to take part. She even wanted Karin to take control. It was her greatest fantasy, and she would make it come true.

Karin saw her sister smile, and her mind began to wonder what was going through her younger half's head. She knit her eyebrows in frustration and called out again, trying to sound more forceful. "Yuzu?"

This time, Karin succeeded in sounding more confident, more _dominant_. Yuzu shuddered at this and turned around to face her captive. "Yes, Karin?"

When the words escaped her sister's sweet lips, Karin went speechless. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she was captivated by the younger woman before her. She gulped and stared directly at her sister and stuttered out, "I-I want you to un-cuff me." 

Yuzu smiled again, almost smirked, and took a few steps towards the bed. "What was that?" It was getting harder and harder to control herself, but she wouldn't be satisfied unless Karin took control. 

Karin could almost sense the thoughts and wishes of her sister and took a deep breath. "Get me out of these handcuffs." She tried her hardest to be commanding, but it wasn't easy while staring at her, remembering what had happened, and visualizing what was to come.

Listening to those words coming from her sister was intoxicating to Yuzu. It wasn't as strong as it could be, but her tone was definitely arousing. "Oh really? Won't you just leave as soon as I do that?" She knew Karin wouldn't leave, but she felt like pestering her just enough to make her want to get a bit aggressive.

"No." Karin kept her answer short and sweet. She was too anxious to make conversation; she just wanted to take Yuzu then and there.

"Why not?" The younger of the two took a few more steps toward the bed and her immobile sister.

Karin could only smirk. Her young body had overpowered her more mature mind and it was going to make sure it stayed in control. "Payback."

The seductive, dominating essence behind that single word combined with the heat that was already emanating from her body, Yuzu gave into her sister. Although she had wanted to put up more of a fight, the thought of Karin dominating her was too much. She pulled the key out from the dresser drawer next to the bed.

Karin observed her with wide eyes and licked her lips. Her brain had shut down and primal instinct was taking over. She inhaled sharply as Yuzu leaned over her body to unlock the cuffs. As Karin brought her hands down to get some proper blood flow going, Yuzu stood up and turned around to place the cuffs back in the drawer. It was an obvious ploy, but Karin took advantage anyway. 

Yuzu gasped as she felt firm hands grasp her waist and a warm body press up against her back. Her heart began to race and she leaned back into the taller body of her sister for support as the hands made their way upwards.

Karin leaned her head down and whispered into her sister's ear, "I never thought you had it in you, being able to get the better of me like that." She nibbled on Yuzu's earlobe softly as her hands continued their ascent. 

The younger twin turned around before the hands could reach their destination and put her hands around Karin's neck. "You're not mad are you?" She whispered, secretly hoping the answer would be yes.

"You know I don't like to be beaten." Karin then walked forward and pushed her sister up against the wall roughly. She smiled when she heard Yuzu gasp. She really wasn't too angry, but more along the lines of frustrated. She really didn't like to lose, and she was going to make sure Yuzu remembered that. Besides, the younger one wanted it, and who was she to deny her sister what she wanted.

She smiled as she felt Yuzu's hands run along her shoulders down her front to her exposed chest. The small hands grabbed the tattered, grass-stained shirt and pushed it off and down to the floor. Karin grabbed the wrists before the hands connected to them could do anything else and pinned them above Yuzu's head. "Like I said, this is payback." As she finished the sentence, Karin leaned in and kissed her younger half hard. Keeping one hand around her sister's wrists, she brought the other one down to her face. The fingers slowly made their way down the smaller 

body, keeping the pressure between her skin and Yuzu's soft. Goosebumps rose along her neck as the fingers ran over it. They descended lower, keeping the pace slow and the touch light. Yuzu moaned into the kiss when the hand reached the top of her dress. Karin smirked and slowly began to unbutton the annoying piece of fabric. 

When the first button was unlatched, Karin licked her sister's lips. After the second button, she penetrated her mouth with her tongue. When the third was free, their tongues fought for dominance. By the time the final button had been separated, Karin had won the battle and Yuzu was moaning even louder. 

Karin pulled away from her sister's lips and began to focus on her neck to give Yuzu a small chance to catch her breath. She licked down her chin and neck before she reached the pulse on her sensitive neck. Karin began to nibble and lick lightly, reddening the skin where she did her work. Her hand explored her sisters newly exposed chest. She frowned when she discovered that her sister had actually worn a bra. Reaching around to her back, Karin unhooked the offending article of clothing, allowing her access to her sister's developing chest. 

Yuzu arched her back into the touch and moaned loudly. She was loving it. Taking advantage of Karin like she had was fun, but this was even better. Karin let go of Yuzu's wrists for a moment to finally remove the dress entirely. The younger one shivered as her heated body was hit with the cool air. Karin closed the gap one more time by latching her lips onto her neck. Yuzu allowed her hands to fall to her sister's taut shoulders once more. As she sucked on her sister's neck, Karin massaged her torso in full before finally lowering her mouth down further. Licking down to her breasts, her hands found their way to Yuzu's hips where the only piece of clothing on her body remained. 

Karin took an erect nipple into her mouth and began to lower Yuzu's panties. When it hit the ground, Karin took the opportunity to explore her sister's most intimate parts. Her mouth stayed attached to Yuzu's chest and her fingers began to lightly probe at the dripping entrance. Yuzu gasped when she felt one of those fingers brush lightly against her swollen clit. Karin smiled again and switched to her other nipple as she continued to play with her sister's sensitive area. She brushed against her clit again and Yuzu thrust her hips against her sister's hand. She could tell that Yuzu was ready for greater contact, but Karin wanted to hold out a bit longer even though her own fluids were beginning to drip down her thigh. 

Her adept mouth finished up at her chest for the moment and Karin stood up straight and looked at her sister's flushed face. She grabbed Yuzu's right leg and wrapped it around her waist. Yuzu's hold on her sister's shoulders tightened and she pressed her body closer to the stronger one. Karin ran her free hand up Yuzu's left thigh and rested right below her entrance. Yuzu tried to urge her on by pulling their bodies closer with her leg, but all that did was make Karin smirk. 

Yuzu was completely under Karin's control, and that only aroused the younger one more. Before she could complain though, she felt two of Karin's fingers penetrate her forcefully. She let out a loud gasp and arched her back roughly. She brought her other leg up and wrapped it around Karin's hips tightly as Karin began to pump her fingers slowly. Karin gripped her sister's hips firmly and brought her head down to her neck once again. Her thumb started to rub the younger one's clitoris gently and Yuzu's moans became greater in volume.

Abandoning her neck, Karin silenced her sister with a kiss as she added a third finger. Yuzu dug her nails into her sister's back and shoulders leaving scratches along the skin. Karin became even more aroused at the new sensation and began to thrust even harder. Yuzu continued to meet her sister's rough thrusts with her own, and the heat in her loins began to grow. Finally the pressure was too much and she felt herself explode on her sister's hand. She continued to thrust onto Karin's hand and ride out her orgasm.

Karin let her sister down to catch her breath before guiding her to her bed. "Who says we're done?" Karin proceeded to flip Yuzu over onto her stomach roughly. Yuzu didn't have to ask, she lifted her hips off the bed, supporting herself with her knees only, still too weak from her last orgasm to hold herself up with her arms. Karin grabbed her sister's hips again and began to ravage the still soaking slit with her tongue. Yuzu nearly screamed at the sudden contact. She turned her face into the sheets and bet down to keep herself quiet as her sister continued her oral pleasure. 

Karin repositioned herself and began to rub her own pussy along the length of Yuzu's calf. The feeling of Karin's wetness along her calf heightened Yuzu's arousal and she bucked her hips back into the older one's face. Karin located her clit with her tongue and swirled around the swollen bundle with her tongue. Gliding her hips along her sister's calf in time with her licks, her intensity increased as she began to near her own orgasm. After a few more thrusts with her hips, she climaxed hard and moaned into Yuzu's slit. The sudden vibrations caused from Karin's deep moan threw Yuzu over the edge for the second time and she screamed into the sheet loudly. 

Collapsing onto the bed together, the two laid motionless for several minutes as they caught their breath. Karin rolled over onto her back and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Yuzu turned around and laid her head on Karin's chest. Her dream had come true. 

"So, are you ever gonna think of using those cuffs on me again?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"If I get punished like this, of course." Yuzu lifted her head up and smiled. 

"Is that so?" Before Yuzu could figure out what happened, she had been forced onto her back with her hands cuffed above her head. Karin straddled her younger sister's hips and smirked at her captive. "I guess we'll just have to make sure I'm not the one who gets caught then." Yuzu smiled up at her sister. Both of their eyes clouded in lust, the last thought that ran through Yuzu's head before their lips made contact once again was that her dream had finally come true, _Karin is mine._

**Wow, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. I'm not sure about this chapter, it feels different than the last one to me. I can't say it's my best, but I thought this story sucked from the beginning, and it is my most popular fic (''\o.o well, R&R, you know the rules about incest and yuri too.**


End file.
